


Oath to Order

by zauberkugel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Morality, fierce deity link vs majora, link is at the end of his tether, that final showdown in the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberkugel/pseuds/zauberkugel
Summary: When morality doesn't exist, it's fine to arbitrarily label those who disagree with you as "evil".Isn't it..?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Oath to Order

**Author's Note:**

> just smth i wrote a couple years ago, i really love the themes in majoras mask so yeah... here's my take on the final showdown

Eerily undisturbed grasslands span infinitely around him. Clutching the strange mask to his chest, Link marches towards the only visible signs of life in the godforsaken moonfield -- a child wearing an equally strange mask, sitting cross-legged against a tree, giggling quitely to itself.

"I have an idea!" it says as Link approaches, "Let's play good guys against bad guys."

Considering the child's words, Link tilts the mask in his hands, letting the sunlight illuminate every feature: it's oddly captivating. Somehow, it seems familiar; like a caricature of someone he knows well -- but he can't put his finger on who. Strong surges of power emanate from it, similarly to how they had done from the four spirits' masks. But this one... seems to hold a dark secret. He can sense thousands and thousands of years worth of memories locked up inside it. There are happy memories, tragic memories; memories which would be better off forgotten.

"You're the bad guy," the child continues, "...And when you're bad, you just run."

This mask is without a doubt more powerful than Majora's. This mask is stronger, _fiercer_ \-- this mask is more evil. Using it would be wrong; Link knows that much, but he won't let it stop him. Up until this point, he'd been playing fair: but now it was time to beat Majora at its own game.

Link's next move would truly make him Majora's so-called "bad guy", but he's too far gone to care. He's long since crossed a line of integrity and left his once-valued righteousness in the past. He's sick of playing fair. He even finds how much he's changed from his former self almost laughable, but it doesn't matter anyway: because in this world -- in Majora's world -- morality is nonexistent.

"That's fine, right?"

And when morality doesn't exist, it's _fine_ to arbitrarily label those who disagree with you as "evil".

Isn't it..?

"That's fine." he replies coldly. Looking the moon child right in the eye -- or rather, where its eyes would be behind the mask -- Link smirks. "Only, I'm not going to run... Majora." The use of its true name doesn't seem to phase the child. It giggles again.

Closing his eyes, Link calmly raises the mask to his face.

In an instant, the world phases out to a maelstrom of colours and everything changes. It's as if he's pulled out the Master Sword again, but something's different. It doesn't seem right at all, but somehow it also feels as if it's meant to be. In an agonising instant, the last shred of Link's very soul is torn away, and he's nothing but a wisp of fading consciousness, watching his body from above. Only this isn't his body at all.

Then, everything clicks into place. His thoughts, feelings and memories fuse with the very essence of this unknown entity. He doesn't look like a kid anymore, and his bright eyes and straw coloured hair have gone -- changed. In his place stands someone completely new but somehow, this is still Link. He looks older, wiser; _different_. But unlike with the Master Sword transformation, this isn't his sixteen-year-old self by any stretch of the imagination: this is a deity. He towers over the moon child, silver hair glistening in the fading light. His eyes are glazed over -- expressionless -- but he smiles knowingly, radiating unfaltering confidence.

Standing up slowly, the moon child bows and holds out its hand to the image of its once long-lost friend.

"Fierce Deity..."

Fierce Deity Link takes it with his own, nodding curtly.

"Majora."

For a moment, they stand there in silence as a chilling breeze passes by. "You know the good guy doesn't always win, Majora." Fierce Deity Link finally says, matching the child's tone, in an almost-whisper; still smiling. The moon-child ignores his remark.

"Are you ready?" it asks.

"Let's end this."

And with that, the illusion around them changes. The endless grasslands and the tree blur out and the world starts spinning and everything's shaking until it all phases out into nothingness. The two old friends stand there, hands still firmly locked, eye-contact still unwavering.

Slowly, a dark room materialises around them; thick splatterings of blood embellish every wall and there's a faint humming noise coming from outside it. They land with a soft thud on the spongy floor, releasing their grip on each other's hands and stepping back. Neither of them speak a word.

Within a split second, the child is lifted off the floor, its body hanging limply in the air like a marionette. It's shaken violently until Majora's Mask comes free and the body collapses to the floor, lifeless, before fading out of existence. Shrill laughter echoes through the walls. Fierce Deity Link acts quickly. He unsheaths his sword, its glowing twisted blade illuminating the entire room. Running forward, he slices the mask clean in half. The laughter becomes shouts of anger. Arms and legs sprout from the mask, and the two halves fuse back together. The grotesque spirit dives towards Fierce Deity Link, but it's not fast enough. He steps almost casually to the side as if to taunt Majora, dodging the attack. Once again he raises his sword, but this time casts a powerful shockwave, sending Majora's Incarnation flying. Landing in a heap on the other side of the room, Majora heaves and growls: but anger only fuels it. A harsh light surrounds it, and its illusionary body grows larger, almost to the full height of the room; screams echoing louder than before. All of Majora's emotions -- its sadness, its resentment, its _wrath_ \-- were amplified and drawn out into this hologram of a body. It stands up and brings its fist down straight towards Fierce Deity Link. He brings his sword hand up and effortlessly deflects the attack.

It tries again.

And again.

But no matter how many times Majora tries to attack Fierce Deity Link, it can't touch him. Majora is fast, but Fierce Deity Link is faster. Majora is strong, but Fierce Deity Link is stronger. He hasn't broken a sweat; he's not even out of breath. Fierce Deity Link is untouchable -- this is just child's play to him. This is just a game.

"You never learn, do you?" he says, soaring into the air like a kargaroc to land one final blow. The frustrated screams of despair fizzle out. The body disintegrates into millions of fragments, raining down but vanishing before they reach the ground. Majora's Mask falls with a dull clatter. Fierce Deity Link lands beside it and sheaths his sword. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Exhaling, he raises his hands to his face to remove his own mask.

Link can feel his consciousness split from the deity's. It's the opposite of before; like thousands of feelings, thoughts and memories are leaving him, almost as if he had lived for millions of years but just un-lived everything in an instant -- just like that. When his mind snaps back into focus, he's standing in the field again, a gentle breeze still blowing; Majora's mask still at his feet. Somehow, the fight already seems like a distant memory to him. It's an odd feeling... fusing and then un-fusing with a God. He shrugs.

Setting Fierce Deity's mask down alongside Majora's, Link sits before them. He takes a final look around at his surroundings and decides that it would be better off if the place didn't exist; for his own sake, and for Majora and Fierce Deity's too. He retrieves his ocarina from his pouch.

"You can rest now," he whispers, before raising it to his lips.

The familiar melody of the Song of Healing fills the entire hologram. The masks along with the surrounding illusion begin to crumble and fade, and with each note, their existence disintegrates more and more. He plays and plays, and keeps playing, watching everything around him fade away. The tune carries a heavy weight: the memories of lost spirits, broken spirits; spirits which were once deeply troubled but now finally at rest.

As it all returns to complete nothingness, Link stops playing. He lets himself free-fall slowly through the open space and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!


End file.
